The Seven
by Cocolover77
Summary: There were seven of them. Seven continents. That's what they represent. They had been peaceful. Then that changed.
1. Prologue

**I just had this damn plot bunny in my head for the past week and I needed to write so here it is.**

**Summary: Knowledge is power. People seek power. Some good, some evil. In the end, those who use knowledge for good will defeat those who use knowledge evil. But knowledge is also sacrifice. The question is not "How much knowledge do you have?" Rather, it is "How selfless will you be with your knowledge?" **

**Rated T because of swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaila.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A red rose is not selfish because it wants to be a red rose. It would be horribly selfish if it wanted all the other flowers in the garden to be both red and roses."-Oscar Wilde_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rome was selfish.

Even he himself knew that. In his mind, he was top priority. Although, he did love all his little ones very much but….somewhere in his twisted head, _Rome _always came first. But Rome felt like he was dying. He wasn't supposed to ever feel like this. He was the Great Roman Empire, after all. His empire was never supposed to fall.

_Where are the others? _Rome thought. _Aren't they coming to save me? We'd promised to stick together against these gods-awful foes. _Rome let out a whimper. Everything hurt. How had his foes so easily defeated him? He had super-strength. But he had been outnumbered.

_Seven._

_The Seven._

The Seven, as Rome and the others liked to call them, were formidable foes. There were only seven of them and they had still been able to defeat Rome and multiple other empires. Even with the help of the help of those from the far west, they could not defeat these hooded figures.

"Aliquis adiuva!" Rome cried out. Was anyone coming? Rome had said he'd be back by now so shouldn't the other empires be looking for him and finding him? Perhaps he was well hidden? He didn't recognize his surroundings at all. He cried louder, "Aliquis adiuva!"

"Hush up child!" Called a voice. Rome glanced in the direction of the voice (he was chained to a wall). A man in a red robe came forward from the darkness along with 6 other hooded figures following him.

"I am not a child!" Rome practically screamed. He lunged at the man but his chains held him back. Rome struggled against them anyways.

"Do not strain yourself, Great Roma. It will only make things worse."

Rome laughed but not in a very friendly way. He asked, "Why am I here?" It was the man's turn to laugh.

"Oh, child, are you really that daft? You have discovered our true identities, have you not?"

"I have but I don't see why I am the only one here? If I remember correctly, you plan to dominate us _all_?" All seven of the hooded figures laughed. A woman in a green robe stepped forward, standing next to the man in the red robe.

"You are very selfish, Rome. We don't value selfishness. We value knowledge."

"Wrong. You only value knowledge if somebody is knowledgeable of you and what you are cable of." Rome snorted.

"Perhaps that is true but we also value Earth and all She brings forth. All Her diversity. You, Rome, are the only one here because you are the must powerful, you challenge diversity, and you challenge _equality_." Rome could here the disgust in the woman's voice.

Rome shrugged and said, "I'm simply expanding my empire."

"And destroying diversity and equality."

"Maybe so. But you plan on enslaving _everybody_ and making everyone the same. _You'd _be ruining diversity and equality."

"No. With everyone the same, there is no diversity and equality to destroy."

"But you said you value those things?" Rome was confused now.

"We do but I wouldn't expect your simple mind to understand that. We also need to use you to help us get what we want. Since you already know what we want, we can cut the chit-chat." The man in the red stated.

"I will never do what you want." Rome turned away from The Seven. He prayed to the gods that the others would show up soon. He felt someone cup his chin with their hand and slowly turn his head back toward The Seven. It was the green-hooded woman. Her face was only inches from his own and Rome still could not make out the details of her face. He could make out her sinister smile, though.

"You are rather close to those long gone, aren't you? You are a rare one, Rome. And you know it." The woman began. Rome cringed slightly. "To become so powerful so fast, Romulus…. Do your so called "friends" know that you killed your own brother to be more powerful? Do your precious "little ones" know that deep down you love yourself more than them?" Rome cringed even more at the mention of his brother. "I will give you two options: Everyone else, including those of the future or yourself?"

Before Rome could answer, there was a loud explosion and everything shook. When the dust cleared, Rome saw a large hole in the wall on his left. Rome smiled. His friends had arrived. The first one in was Gaul. Although, she was a bit boyish, she did come in handy while fighting quite often. She was a very dirty fighter.

"Well zat was one BIIIIIG explosion!" Gaul shouted. The other empires slowly filled in behind her. She glanced at Rome. "Bonjour, Rome!"

"Gaul, I'd hate to be a downer but could you, uh, help?" Rome asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right!" Gaul faced all the other empires and shouted, "Let's get rid of zese bastards once and for all!" The empires all shouted in agreement and they charged The Seven. However, Rome saw Britannia go off to one of the corners of the room and open up a dusty looking book. She began chanting something. _Good, _Rome thought, _whatever she's saying will send The Seven back to their prison. _It wasn't one of her spells. Oh no, it was something so ancient that it even predated China. This spell (or saying, which is perhaps the better word to use) would be the end of The Seven (at least for the time being).

"Choose, Rome. Everyone else or yourself?" The woman in green, who was still holding his chin, asked. Rome knew The Seven wouldn't be bothering him for a long time so he thought, _Why not?_

"Myself. Because we are going to win and it doesn't matter what I say. It won't make a difference." Rome said, a smirk on his face.

"You truly are selfish, Romulus. And for that you will be punished." Rome felt a sharp pain shoot through him. The green-hooded woman backed away as Rome slid down the wall, a knife sticking out off his gut. He groaned in pain. The green-hooded woman bent down; a cocky smile was all Rome could see on her face.

"That wasn't the only punishment. One day, in the future, there will be another nation just like you and all of this," she gestured to the fight behind her, "will happen to him. And it will be all. Your. Fault."

Rome replied with a grunt of pain.

"Also, someday not soon or perhaps not someday far, the Great Roman Empire _will _collapse." The green-hooded woman gave Rome one last sinister smile and then slowly walked towards the fighting. Slowly, Rome could hear Britannia's chant above the fighting and when she stopped chanting, The Seven began to glow. They got brighter and brighter and screamed in agony and pain. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. All the empires cheered, except for Rome who felt like he was dying again. It was over. It was really all over.

But Rome was still selfish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So is this story crap or not? Let me know by reviewing! And if you couldn't figure it out, Gaul is France's mom.**

**Translations:**

**Aliquis adiuva-Somebody help**

**Bonjour-Hello**

**Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Rated T because of swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Modesty and unselfishness: These are the virtues which men praise, and pass by."-Andre Maurois_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Some years later…_

"He reminds me of someone." France said thoughtfully. His dear frenemy, who was not looking at him but stirring his tea, raised an eyebrow.

"Who reminds you of someone?" He asked, somewhat amused. France hesitated. It had been nearly a year since his dear frenemy, England, had lost his favorite colony. France and England weren't on the best of terms but that didn't mean they couldn't talk or annoy one another.

"Amerique." England stopped stirring and laughed bitterly.

"You're joking?" Nobody dared to mention America around England. Not even his older brothers were willing to stoop that low.

"Non." France prayed England wouldn't suddenly decide to throw his hot tea at the Frenchman's gorgeous face.

"Fine. Who does he remind you of?" England asked through grit teeth.

"I can't quite remember." France wasn't lying. He couldn't remember who America reminded him of. France knew it was someone he once admired…..but it was someone who was also a bit…unpredictable. Not to mention this person he couldn't quite think of became very powerful very fast. And didn't this person (who continued to escape France's memory) look like the Italies and Spain…

"Then why bother even talking about it?" England asked, snapping France out of his thoughts.

"I do not know." _Who is it!? _France thought with urgency.

"You are rather stupid, Francis." England sneered. He was clearly not pleased with France, who had unnecessarily brought up memories of America.

"Oui….. I am but not 'as-" France paused mid-insult. He remembered who America reminded him of but…..

"Papa Rome…" France whispered. England gave France a puzzled look.

"Uh…. What?" England asked, bushy eyebrows rose in mock concern.

"Nozing." France waved off his last comment like it was nothing but it really was. France had truly admired his "Papa" (Rome used to tell France he should call him that but France never quite believed Rome was _his_ papa) but Rome was not the most welcoming memory in France's mind. And if America had reminded France of Rome….that's not good. Not good at all. Because there was one thing France remembered perfectly about Rome and wasn't a very good thing.

"Papa" Rome was selfish.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**That was a reeeeaallly short chapter! I promise the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Translations-**

**Oui-Yes**

**Papa-Daddy**

**Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Finally, the first chapter!**

**Rated T because of swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

xxxxxxxxx

"_People who worship only themselves get a slick, polished look—like monuments. Too bad they had to go so soon."-Vanna Bonta_

xxxxxxxxx

It had been another regular, same-old same-old meeting. America was stuffing his face and trying not to fall asleep at the same time. England and France were at each other's throats. Italy was telling Japan about the different types of pasta. Germany was trying to keep everyone in order. And Canada continued to try and remain unnoticed. The other nations simply chatted (or in some cases, argued) with one another. The (somewhat) peaceful bliss was interrupted by loud blaring music.

"_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stripes thro' the perilous fight-" _

The music was stopped by America pulling out his phone, smiling sheepishly at his fellow nations, mouthing the word "sorry", and answering the phone.

"We have a problem, sir." The voice on the other line said.

"Dude, I thought I said don't call me "sir". I should be calling you sir, sir. Anyways, what's up?" America spoke in a hushed tone which was rather strange for him. Even the other nations noticed he wasn't at inhuman volumes. The voice sighed.

"Fine then, Alfred. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be rather blunt with you. Is that all right?"

"Sure. Just get to the point."

"_They _got out." America almost dropped his phone. Had heard correctly? It was impossible! It couldn't be!

"What?" America asked, trying to regain his cool composure.

"Well, as you know, James, Thomas, and I usually take shifts checking on them. When Thomas went to check, they were gone. Their cell door was wide open but none of the window in this in entire building appeared to have been opened….ever." The voice gulped. "You should probably come straight away."

"I am." America said, jumping out of his seat and marching towards the door. He pressed "End call" on his phone. Upon noticing him leave, several nations followed behind him.

"Vere do you zink you are going?" Germany shouted. America stopped marching and hesitated. Could he tell them the truth? No. He couldn't. They'd never believe him.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you or anyone else here." America replied sharply. Germany eyed him curiously but America stood his ground. As more and more nations gathered around to see what "the great superpower" America was doing, they all failed to notice someone pushing their way to the front of the crowd. It was Egypt. His small figure allowed him to easily snake his way through the crowd and to the front. He looked at America for a moment and then snapped his fingers to get America's attention. He caught not only America's attention but everyone else's, as well. America cocked his head slightly and Egypt gave him a knowing look.

"They have freed themselves, haven't they?" Egypt asked the young nation.

"'Fraid so." America replied gravely. Egypt heard several nations whisper "Who?" but he didn't care. He got closer to America who, with a very scary death glare, managed to get Germany to back off.

"Allow me to help you investigate."

"Of course." America gave Egypt a huge smile. "It'll be an awesome adventure." Egypt gave America a microscopic smile. He slowly turned around and scanned all the faces in the crowd until he found the one he was looking for. Greece. The sleepy looking nation mouthed the words "Should I come too?" Egypt shook his head "yes" and Greece pushed his way to America and Egypt. He gave them a sleepy smile.

"Let's go on an adventure, dudes!" America shouted. He wrapped his arms around the two nations' shoulders and they walked out of the meeting building. Meanwhile, all the other nations had looks of shock on their faces.

"Ve~ that was really, really weird, Germany!" Italy observed. Everyone else silently agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how'd you know somethin' was up, Egypt?" America asked as the trio walked down the dark stairwell that led to the prison of some _very _dangerous beings.

"I just sensed it, I suppose." Egypt whispered… Or was he just really quiet when he talked? America couldn't tell. They were silent for the rest of the way down the stairs and through several hallways that the stairwell had led them to. They finally reached a large room that had bookcases that reached the ceiling. It was a rather small room that had three simple desks in the center that were surrounded by bookcases. Two hooded figures stood by one of the desks, frantically whispering to one another.

"Hey, dudes!" America called out. His voice echoed. The two hooded figures jumped. "You guys okay?" The two figures pulled down their hoods to reveal two very different looking men. One was tall and had bright, firey red hair. The other was rather short and scrawny, and had dull brown hair.

"We are fine. Thank you for asking." The short one said.

"Who are they?" Greece asked. The tall one chuckled a bit. America looked flabbergasted.

"Why they're Thomas Jefferson and James Madison! Two of my greatest founding fathers!" America explained (well….yelled). Both Thomas and James smiled.

"Shouldn't they be dead?"

"They are! It's just their spirits, I guess." America shrugged. "They wanted to continue to help their country even though they were dead, so I gave them this job."

"And we're very grateful for it." Thomas quipped. "Oh," He pointed to a door that was in the far right corner of the room, "George's in there."

"Thanks, dudes." America said. The two founders gave them grateful smiles and then returned to whispering. The three nations slowly approached. America took a deep breath and began to push the door open, not sure if he really wanted to go through with this.

xxxxxxxx

**A cliffhanger! Boo! I'd continue the story but I'm super tired and need to go to bed! Anyways, don't forget to review! Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Rated T because of swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Selfishness is not living as one wishes to live, it is asking others to live as one wishes to live."-Oscar Wilde_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was long and had a high ceiling. The wall to the right had seven large stain-glass windows. The wall to left had several large doors with no handles. An auburn-haired man in a black robe (identical to Thomas's and James's) stood by the 4th door and stared at it as if the door would give him all the answers he wanted to know. America laughed. Typical George.

"Hey Georgie! I know you've heard the saying 'if walls could talk' but you see," America gave his old friend a sly grin, "it's just a saying." The man approached the three nations with a stoic expression on his face.

"I'm aware, Al-I mean, America. I was just….thinking." George muttered. He looked at Greece and Egypt curiously. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh! Yeah! Totally forgot, sorry!" George gave the two nations a sympathetic smile. "This Egypt," America pointed to Egypt who was standing on his right, "and this is Greece." He pointed to Greece who was standing on his left.

"Very nice to meet you. I'm George."

"George _Washington. _Only the best dude ever!" America smiled enthusiastically. George chuckled and the two other nations smiled softly.

"So what's the situation?" Egypt asked quietly. George frowned and returned to standing in front of the fourth door. The nations stayed put by the second door.

"Well, as I told America, Thomas, James, and I usually take turns checking up on….them. We usually check ever hour. When Thomas went to go check, all of the doors were open and no one was in any of the cells. So the three of us ran around the entire facility looking for them or any way they could've escaped but we found nothing. All the windows looked as if the haven't been opened in centuries and there is no one they could've simply gone out the front door without the three of us being alerted." George sighed. "On behalf of Thomas, James, and myself, I apologize. We have done a great disservice to our nation _and_ our world." The former president hung his head in shame.

"Aw come on, George! You did absolutely noting wrong!" America shouted, trying to cheer one of his favorite presidents up. He looked at Egypt and Greece. "Right, guys?"

Greece nodded.

"America is correct. It is no one's fault." Egypt whispered. George hesitated for a moment then smiled graciously.

"Thank you."

"Now, time to come up with a solution to our current predicament." Egypt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you by any chance have some books about the ways of…._them_?

"Yes we certainly do! They're rather old and it might take awhile for us to find them…"

"Perfect. While you, Thomas, and, James search for the books, America, Greece, and I will search for any clues you might've missed."

"Sounds like a plan."

xxxxxxxxxx

Egypt had America and Greece search in the seven cells that once contained the prisoners. Meanwhile, Egypt would observe anything unnatural about the seven stain-glass windows.

_What a pointless job? _Egypt thought to himself. He wasn't even looking for anything unnatural; he simply wanted to marvel at the beautiful pictures made from the stain glass.

The first stain-glass window was a light beige color. It was aligned perfectly with the first cell. There were three small scenes in between the beige. The first scene showed sand dunes that seemed to go one forever and ever. Above the dunes, was a clear blue sky. As far back as a normal human eye could see, were three small pyramids. But something was off about this otherwise beautiful scene. Seven of the sand dunes were covered in red specks or completely red. It wasn't a sandy red. No, it was blood red. Egypt shivered and looked at the next stain-glass scene. This one also had a clear blue sky but this sky had birds in it. They were flying in an odd circle formation which made Egypt think they were vultures. There seven of them. The rest of the picture was normal at first glance. Grassy fields with small trees spread far apart and quaint little lake in the center. There were lots of different animals in the picture. Lots of different…._dead _animals. All of the animals were dead except for seven lions who were standing around the lake. They were perfectly aligned with the vultures. The third and final scene was perhaps most disturbing of them all. It was the edge of a river bank and the murky river the bank led to. Faceless people of all races and nationalities were in chains and were lined up along the bank. The first person in the line looked as if they were about to jump into the river. In the river itself, seven catfish were swimming in sync. Each catfish's mouth was overflowing with limbs. Human limbs.

_Africa._

The second stain-glass window was yellow. It was aligned perfectly with the second cell door. There were three scenes in between the yellow. The first scene was a dreary looking place that was covered in snow. The sky was a very dark blue-almost black color. Egypt was almost 100% positive he could see a ghostly looking man floating in the sky but the image was so faint he couldn't tell. There were seven footprints in the snow. They were blood red. The next stain glass scene looked warmer (if that was even possible). It was a quaint bamboo forest. Seven pandas sat in a circle. Each had a faceless person in its mouth. The poor people looked like rag dolls in the big pandas mouths. The last scene would've horrified India. It was Taj Mahal on a clear, blue day. But Taj Mahal looked like it was about to crack into a million pieces. Seven plants (they looked like opium plants to Egypt) were wrapped around Taj Mahal, squeezing the life out of it.

_Asia._

The third stain-glass window was red. It was perfectly aligned with the third cell door. There were three scenes in between the red. The first scene was a big sail boat and the dark ocean beneath it. The boat had seven banners on its side; the banners' colors matched the colors of the stain-glass windows. Underneath the boat, five men looked trapped. Egypt squinted at the tiny images of the five men. He could've sworn they looked like the Nordic Five. The next stain-glass scene could've been considered somewhat comical (at least to Egypt). Two men, one dressed in an English flag, the other dressed in a French flag, both lie (presumably) dead on two golden thrones. Each had seven bullet wounds. The last scene was an outline of the Mediterranean Sea and the countries around it. The countries (the European ones) were broken in to seven pieces. The Mediterranean itself was…..red.

_Europe._

The fourth stain-glass window was green. It was perfectly aligned with the fourth cell door. There were three scenes in between the green. The first scene was of seven beavers walking across what appeared to be a dam. Each beaver had what looked like a rope in its mouth. Attached to the ropes were faceless humans. The next stain-glass scene was seven eagles flying around a very pointy monument. At the bottom of the monument, a dying American bison looked at the monument….almost…. regretfully? The strange thing about this hairy beast was its bright, blue eyes. The last scene was of seven skeletons in sombreros and ponchos dancing around a small gravestone and red, white, and green candle.

_North America._

The fifth stain-glass window was orange. It was perfectly aligned with the fifth cell door. There were three scenes in between the orange. The first scene was of a man dressed in all black and a funny hat lying dead on a white, sandy beach. Seven crosses formed a circle around him, eerily casting shadows on his mangled corpse. The next stain-glass scene was of the famous Brazilian statue called Christ the Redeemer. Just like the Taj Mahal was being squeezed by seven opium plants, the statue of Jesus appeared to be squeezed by seven plants as well. Except they weren't opium plants; they were tobacco plants. The last scene was of seven large volcanoes. Each volcano was spewing lava all over small villages and towns that surrounded it. Egypt saw the creepy-looking faceless people either run from their homes or get devoured by lava.

_South America._

The sixth stain-glass window was blue. It was perfectly aligned with the sixth cell door. There were three scenes in between the blue. The first scene was of what appeared to be a dark, dreary prison cell. There was a person huddled in the corner of the cell, looking at a small window. It was the only source of light in the room. The window had seven bars going through it, making the light almost impossible to see. The next scene was of seven kangaroos sitting in a circle. Sticking out of each of the kangaroos pouches was human limbs. The last scene was of a beautiful reef. The clear, blue water of the reef was mixed with droplets of blood. Egypt could faintly make out the shapes of seven sharks in the distance.

_Australia._

The seventh (and final) stain-glass window was white. It was perfectly aligned with the seventh cell door. There was only one scene in between the white. The scene was of seven penguins sitting in a circle. Each penguin had an egg in between its feet. There was writing on the eggs but Egypt couldn't tell what it said.

_Antarctica._

Egypt shivered. These windows were too precise and dark to have been made by America. He didn't have enough patience nor did he have a dark mind. So…..

_Who made them?_

Egypt suddenly felt a cold hand clamp around his mouth. He let out a muffled scream.

"Surprise!" Said a not-too-friendly female voice.

xxxxxxxxx

America heard a muffled scream and instantly dropped what he was looking at. He ran out of the cell he was in and into the hallway. Standing before him, were seven hooded figures. Two of the figures had Greece and Egypt restrained.

"Hello there, Alfred." Purred the one in green. The figure sounded like a lady.

"Let them go." America said defiantly. The green-hooded lady laughed.

"Come now, little hero. Join us and do what you were mean to do and we'll let them go." Egypt (who was being restrained by the green-hooded lady) bit her hand and she let out a screech but her grip on Egypt didn't falter.

"Don't do it, America!" Egypt cried out.

"But I'm the-" America began but Egypt cut him off.

"It's okay! We know you're the hero! You need to leave and warn the oth-" Egypt let out a chocking sound. The green-hooded lady was pulling on the collar of the shirt of his shirt and choking him.

"Silence!" The lady shrieked. America couldn't see any of her face except her large, smug smile. "Now, little hero, I know exactly how you know of us, The Seven. But do your little friends?" She squinted. "Do you?"

America didn't know. He had absolutely no idea how he knew about the Seven. All he remembered was someone telling him their story, telling where their prison was, and that he needed to watch over the prison so they wouldn't escape. America knew for a fact England couldn't have told him. Perhaps it was someone who cared for America before England did….

"So, little hero, will you come with us?" The green-hooded woman asked soothingly. Both Egypt and Greece's eyes seemed to say, _Run. _So he did.

Without answering the lady, he turned around and ran out the door. George, James, and Thomas were no where to be seen but America knew they were fine. They were practically ghosts; there was no way they could get injured or die. America ran through the entire prison, constantly hearing footsteps and shouting behind him but he never looked back. He finally reached a plain looking wooden door and pulled it open. He continued running through the tunnel that the door lead to. America couldn't see a thing; it was too dark. But kept running.

Running. And running. And running.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Wow! This was a really long chapter! I know it was super repetitive but that was just to drive home the point that the Seven are really fucked up and twisted. So does anyone have any guesses as to what the Seven represent? It's probably pretty obvious after this chapter….. Anyways, don't forget to review! Thank ya'll so much! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Rated T because of swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"_We are never deceived, we deceive ourselves."-Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe_

xxxxxxxxxxx

America stopped running.

He was out of breath and his sides began to hurt. It wasn't that he was out of shape or anything like that; actually he was far from that. Despite what most thought, America was not fat. His people were obsessed with human perfection so he was-what some might say-the epitome of perfection. What was usually mistaken for fat was actually his large muscles that were bigger than some of the nations' heads.

But America was _most definitely_ humble.

America remembered that England had once told him he should slow down and stop to smell the roses. Right now, in a dark, cold tunnel, America thought it was the perfect chance to stop and smell "roses". America, remembering what little he knew about the Seven, doubted they'd chase after him. Not that he was scared. He most definitely was not scared.

America sighed.

Okay. He _was _scared (super hard to believe, right). He was mostly scared about what he was supposed to tell the other nations. _Oh, hey guys! Just thought you'd like to know about these seven psychopaths that are trying to kill us and enslave humanity! I probably should've mentioned them earlier…Oh! And the only other nations who know stuff about them were kidnapped so…._

That wouldn't go over well with anyone.

America blinked a few times. This tunnel was way to dark for him. He hated darkness.

_Why?_

Shit.

_Language._

I'm not listening. La la la.

No response.

Well that was just music to America's ears. The Seven could hear the nation's thoughts. How wonderful…..

_It really is wonderful, Alfred. Oh, and we can only hear your thoughts. _It sounded like the green-hooded lady's voice.

What? Why me? And where'd you take Egypt and Greece?!

_Because you're special, dear. And you must know that I'd __**never **__tell you that._

Thanks for your help, Mr. Rogers…..

No response.

_Good riddance, _America thought to himself (hopefully). He squinted into the darkness before him. He looked, hoping to see all he answers to all his questions. But alas, he could only see the black void of darkness before him.

_Will the other nations even believe you?_

Oh great. You're back.

_Yes I am. Now answer the question._

Maybe…but probably not. Although, I'm sure China will once he remembers your ugly face.

_What about everyone else?_

They'll believe China.

No response.

Geeze, this lady really can't hold a conversation. But what she was saying _was_ somewhat true. No one would believe him without China's help and that kind of hurt America. Not that he'd ever say that.

_Why not say it? Doesn't it hurt to know that your so called "allies" don't even like you?_

They all think the only emotion I have is "happy" so why bother showing something other than that? They would only think I'm trying to get attention. And, yeah. It does hurt. But just a little.

_So if they think your just a little attention whore whose always happy, why bother saving them?_

Because a hero saves others even if they don't want help.

_They don't think you're a hero._

It doesn't matter. A hero doesn't need to be recongnized to be a hero.

_How mature of you, Alfred._

Was that sarcasm?

No response.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is that stupid git?" England groaned. The meeting had taken a sudden turn when America got a phone call and left with Egypt and Greece. _What an odd trio, _England had thought.

"Who gives a rat's ass?" England's elder brother, Scotland, growled.

"_I do._"

"Like ya matter." Scotland scoffed.

England didn't bother responding; his brother wouldn't understand. America missing for 30 minutes was a bad sign but for over an hour? The last that happened, America wasn't seen for somewhere around five years. And he was _much _less powerful back then.

England got up from his seat and walked over to the other G8 members who were quietly conversing in the corner of the meeting room.

"What are we to do?" Japan asked the others. Everyone except Russia and Romano shared worried expressions.

"Why are you all so worried about little America?" Russia asked innocently.

"Because the last time America left mysteriously during a world meeting, he went missing for five years." England interjected.

"That was because of Civil War." Russia frowned slightly but his violet eyes sparkled with amusement. "I doubt America is having another Civil War."

"Oui. But perhaps Amerique is just having some alone time with one of his 'amburgers." France suggested. He looked more bored than worried.

"Yeah. The burger bastard is probably just stuffing his face." Romano growled.

"Then explain the phone call." Germany half-heartedly demanded. It almost surprised England that even Germany seemed worried.

"You questioning me, potato bastard?"

"Romano!" Italy cried. Even he had a worried expression. Although, he was probably mimicking Germany and Japan.

England suddenly noticed that the rest of the room had gone quiet. Were they all trying to listen in on the G8's conversation? No, they were all looking at the door that was at the front of the meeting room. The G8's worried expressions disappeared. Standing in the doorway was an obviously tired America. He gave all of them one of his award winning smiles and said, "Sup dudes?"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Another cliff-hanger?! I know, I know; I'm very cruel. So America kind of disappearing from the world during the Civil War is just a little headcannon of mine. It's also one of my headcannons that the nations started having some kind of little meeting or something like that during the early-to-mid 1800s. Also, were gonna play a little game. In order for me to post another chapter, I need at least **_**five **_**reviews. I don't care what chapter the review is for I just want at least **_**five **_**reviews. Otherwise, I ****will not ****post another chapter. So, don't forget to review!;) Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**


End file.
